


¡Lucha! Felices para siempre (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Tomo 6 y final.
Series: Traducción [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 31
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

_Tenía una voz en su oído y una mano en su cabello..._  
Se había despertado lentamente y ahora se estaba frotando las cejas contra aquellos dedos como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a hacerlo así.

Era obvio de quien eran esas caricias, así que Jooheon también abrió los ojos y murmuró: **"Buenos días. Te despertaste temprano..."**

**"Está bien, cariño. Dormí lo necesario. Pero hay que levantarnos e ir a desayunar."**

En ambos párpados, un tacto suave, amable y cariñoso, comenzó a pegarle alternativamente. Jooheon intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir unos ojos difíciles de levantar y enderezó un poco más un cuerpo que se sentía inútil, _porque sabía que Kang era el tipo de hombre que se_ _aferraría_ _a él hasta lograr que se levantara._ Era una pena que no pudiera dar otra excusa cuando escuchó a Taeyang frente a él diciendo **"¡Abrazo de princesa!"**

**"Mi princesa hermosa, ¿Dormiste bien?"**

**"¡Papá siempre se queda dormido!"**

Ante las palabras desiguales de Taeyang, Jooheon se rascó la mejilla con una cara avergonzada. A diferencia de Joo-heon, que tenía un nido de pájaro en la cabeza y una pijama a rayas, Taeyang estaba lista para ir al jardín de niños. El uniforme que llevaba estaba perfectamente planchado y sus calcetines, con sus personajes favorito de Disney, estaban en unos pequeños piecesitos que parecía querer irse corriendo por allí. Finalmente, tenía un lindo peinado trenzado y enrollado en forma de bola de masa en ambos lados de su cabeza. Kang había estado cocinando y también se había encargado de que Taeyang estuviera lista para irse mientras él dormía. Incluso preparó **Omurice** **,** y les dibujó un corazón con salsa de tomate justo en la cima. A la niña le había gustado tanto que, mientras sostenía una cuchara de plástico, movía las caderas como si estuviera muy feliz como para poderlo soportar.

**"¡Es muy lindo! ¡No puedo comerlo!"**

**"Taeyang es mucho más linda, así que cómetelo rápido. Es lo que hacen los ganadores ¿Y no quieres ser como el resto de tus compañeritos feos y llorones, verdad?"**

**"¿Qué le estás diciendo a la niña?"**

Después de murmurar con voz temblorosa, Jooheon se fue a la mesa para comenzar a romper audazmente el centro de su propio **omurice**. Mezcló bien los granos de arroz que había tomado con cuidado en su cuchara y después, se lo metió en la boca para terminar tragandolo de un solo bocado. Kang era originalmente un buen cocinero, pero después de comenzar a hacerse cargo del desayuno y las comidas, sus habilidades mejoraron increíblemente hasta volverse en esta maravilla. Hizo una salsa de huevo y arroz frito que armonizaban perfectamente en la boca así que, no fue nada extraño que Jooheon vaciara un cuenco mientras asentía con la cabeza sin saberlo ante él delicioso sabor. Ni siquiera podía notar que Kang le miraba comer, con una cara increíblemente cálida...

**"Iré a trabajar, pero tú duerme un poco más en cuanto me vaya. No tienes que** **apurarte** **".**

**"No, tengo que lavarme e ir a trabajar. Me he vuelto demasiado perezoso estos días. Tanto dormir también es malo."**

**"Está bien, cariño. Además, si Yeo Joo-heon se vuelve perezoso, significa que podemos pasar más tiempo juntos en la cama."**

Kang inclinó la cabeza hacía él, diciendo **que regresaría a tiempo** y **que trataría de ser especialmente cuidadoso** , se dieron besos en sus frentes y mejillas y al final, durante 3 segundos únicamente, un beso muy ruidoso cayó sobre sus labios.

Tan pronto como Kang se separó de Jooheon, Taeyang extendió los brazos para poder alcanzar a su padre: **"¡Yo también! ¡Yo también quiero decirle** _ **"Bye, bye"**_ **a papá** **!"**

**"Sí, bebé. Ve con cuidado."**

Estuvieron 3 segundos dándose besos en la frente, en las mejillas y sobre la nariz. Y con cada beso corto en la misma secuencia, lograban convertir esta rutina en un saludo familiar ya anteriormente conocido como: **_"Volveré pronto"._** Los pequeños _mimos_ terminaron solo después de que Jooheon le acomodara el cabello a Taeyang y luego le diera una pequeña palmadita en el trasero.

Con un rostro de satisfacción, Taeyang salió de la puerta principal, siguió a su padre y fue en dirección al automóvil.

**"El** **omurice** **de** **Hee** **-** **ju** **está sobre la mesa así que cuando se despierte, dile que solo tiene que calentarlo".**

**"Oh sí. Gracias. Pero no tienes que encargarte de eso todo el tiempo. Con hacerlo solamente para Taeyang es más que suficiente."**

**"Heeju es también mi hermana menor ahora".**

Jooheon se rió, y Kang se rió también antes de aproximarse con toda la intensión de tocarle el trasero. De hecho, _se lo apretó con las dos manos._

**"... ¿Qué haces?"**

**"Tienes que hacer conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con la niña. De lo contrario, no sería nada justo para mí."**

_Estaba hablando de la acción de darle una nalgadita a Taeyang hace un momento_. Algo tan absurdo que provocó que Jooheon le diera una palmada en el trasero de una manera increíblemente fuerte y sonora, pero que había hecho que Kang saliera de la casa con una cara de satisfacción tan notable como la que había puesto Taeyang.

Incluso después de que se cerrara la puerta principal, Kang siguió riendo así que Jooheon tuvo que quedarse quieto por un tiempo considerable hasta hacer que sus mejillas dejaran de sentirse calientes. Mucha gente decía que cuando se casaban, sus maridos pasaban entonces a convertirse en algo parecido a sus "hijos mayores", pero _¿Esto no es demasiado?_ Jooheon negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Pensando que no había un hijo en el mundo que preparara el desayuno y luego pidiera nalgadas.  
Jooheon tenía una ligera _carita sonriente_ ante el pensamiento, pero tan pronto como miró en dirección a la ducha, _la sonrisa desapareció como si hubiera sido una mentira._

**"Este loco…"**

Creció de una manera pobre, así que siempre tenía que lavarse de la cabeza a los pies con jabón para la ropa. Debido a ese hábito, incluso ahora, si no se lavaba con jabón en polvo, no podía sentirse renovado por lo que el baño de Jooheon estaba equipado con jabón en bolsitas y toallitas. Siempre que entraba al baño, el jabón aparecía primero en su campo de visión, quizá porque no iba bien con la bañera de mármol y el grifo dorado. Pero hoy, el jabón era probablemente el más caro del mercado. Kang lo hizo. _Era natural porque un anillo con un diamante tan grande como la uña de su pulgar estaba enterrado en el jabón._ Y pétalos de rosas rojas estaban esparcidos completamente alrededor. Por supuesto, la frase escrita en la tarjeta colocada en ángulo decía **"Do you want** **to** **marry** **me?"** Y aunque Jooheon vivió toda una vida sin el inglés, podía leer esa oración y entenderla bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Frente a la terrible falta de armonía, Jooheon cerró y abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera podía tocar el jabón porque tenía que sacar su teléfono celular.

_La voz de Kang salió antes de que sonaran dos pitidos._

**"Oh, Jooheon."**

**"Te dije que te** **detuvieras** **con los anillos".**

**"Oh, no. Me dijiste que no querías que los pusiera en la comida."**

**"No estaba diciendo que... Solo ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Ya no hay razón!"**

Decidieron celebrar su boda antes de fin de año porque sería mejor para que su niña ingresara favorablemente a la escuela teniendo sus apellidos. Tenían prisa por fijar una fecha y el tiempo había demostrado correr tan deprisa que cuando se dieron cuenta, quedaba menos de un mes para la ceremonia. Mientras tanto, _Kang ya había hecho su propuesta_ : Como deseaba hacerlo de manera adecuada y oficial, fue algo encantador en un yate y varados en una isla extranjera. ¡Una propuesta increíblemente perfecta! Y en ese momento, también recibió un anillo con un gran diamante e incrustado todo en oro.

Sí, pensó que todo había terminado con eso, pero tan pronto como regresaron a Corea, comenzaron a aparecer anillos en toda su comida. Algo como una propuesta sin fin. Una vez, pensó que su tortilla tenía un hongo porque el maíz que acompañaba al kimchi parecía tener una bola blanca encima. Claro, resultó ser un anillo de diamantes. Luego fue en su cereal, en su sopa y en su carne también, así que Jooheon se enojó muchísimo. Dijo que sería un gran problema si ni siquiera podía comer lo que le preparaba y si accidentalmente se lo tragaba, tenía suerte si no llegaba a morír ahogado _¿Y qué pasaría si Taeyang se lo comía?_ Entonces Kang se disculpó por tener pensamientos tan absurdos y se detuvo, haciéndole pensar que todo había terminado por fin. **Pero evidentemente ese no era el caso.** Jooheon miró el jabón espumoso y se tocó la frente. Este es un baño que solo utilizaban Kang y Jooheon, así que Taeyang no tendría posibilidad de encontrarlo o tragarlo. Solo esa parte había estado bien. Pero...

**"¿Puedes dejar de dar anillos en primer lugar?** **¿No han terminado ya todas las propuestas? ¿Acaso cometí algún error o algo?"**

**"¿Cuál sería el error? No es así. No has hecho nada malo."**

**"Entonces, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Sabes cuántos anillos tengo ya? ¡Tengo los suficientes para ponerme dos en los diez dedos! ¿Quieres que me los ponga también en los pies?"**

**"Oh, entonces, ¿Debería aumentar el tamaño?"**

**"Lee Kang, no estoy bromeando en este momento".**

**"..."**

**"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto realmente? Tienes que decirme la verdad."**

**"No existe tal cosa como una razón. Solo quiero hacerlo. Además, cuando esto de la propuesta terminó, ya no me quedó nada para decirte lo mucho que te amo. Solamente estaba el aniversario ¡Y es muy aburrido esperar!**

El aniversario era, lógicamente, una vez al año. _Por lo que Kang parecía muy frustrado por eso._

**"¿Entonces podemos celebrarlo cada 100 días?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"El aniversario. ¿100 días y luego otros 100 días y así? Sería una vez cada 3 meses."**

Como era de esperar, Jooheon no pudo responder y colgó el teléfono después de hacer un gruñido impresionante. Levantó la cabeza, sostuvo el jabón brillante que había estado dando vueltas por sus ojos y primero decidió que iba a deshacerse de cada uno de los pétalos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Más tarde y con muchísimo cuidado, _sacó el anillo que estaba clavado en el jabón..._ Ponerlo en cualquier parte y olvidarlo sería un gran problema, así que era mejor llevar el anillo a la habitación y pensar con más detalle sobre cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Además, _como ha estado muy cansado en estos días_ , la hora de ir a trabajar continuaba postergándose tanto que no debería haber ningún tipo de problema si se toma algunos "minutos extra"...

Jooheon lavó el jabón del anillo y lo limpió. El vestidor estaba adosado al baño así que, cuando abrió la puerta solamente lo necesario, la caja de accesorios que se encontraba en la parte superior de la vieja cómoda fue visible incluso desde su dirección actual. Jooheon puso el anillo en la caja de accesorios, ignorando la falta de espacio que ya había provocado ese... **Tonto hombre**. Los anillos que se exprimieron, deslumbraron gracias a la iluminación interior así que Jooheon, quien miró la figura en silencio, dejo escapar un impresionante suspiro derrotado. Sabía bien que Kang lo mimaba demasiado y, de alguna manera, era algo natural si consideraba que se habían vuelto a encontrar después de mucho tiempo y tras situaciones que habían hecho difícil dar la vuelta a la página. Además, _Kang continuaba sintiéndose culpable_ por lo que podía entender que el estándar de "cariñitos" excedía al de los demás esposos. Sin embargo, a veces se preocupaba de que fuera inestable. También de que estuviera nervioso y de que estuviera haciendo esto por miedo a que se fuera. Jooheon extendió la mano y tocó los anillos como si nunca los hubiera sentido en su vida. Las joyas talladas eran frescas, pero duras, y en momentos así deseaba que su corazón se endureciera justo igual _¿Cuándo dejará de procurarse tanto por Kang?_

**"¿Qué diablos intenta...? Si hubiera dicho solo** _**"Vamos a casarnos"** _ **o** _**"Hagámoslo"** _ **hubiera estado bien igual. ¿Cuánto más cree que...?"**

Jooheon dejó de tocar el anillo ante un pensamiento repentino. Tal vez podría detener esta propuesta interminable de una vez por todas.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hoy, Heeju va a ir por la niña al colegio así que ven al café de inmediato.]**

Recordando el mensaje que había recibido durante el día, Kang suspiró sin su conocimiento.

Cuando entró al café con paso ligero, el personal le saludó como de costumbre antes de que comenzara a ver ahora su reloj. A las 5:30 pm era la hora en que los oficinistas salían siempre a comer, pero casi no había nadie. La rutina de Jooheon era pasar por casa durante estos tiempo vacíos, comer con Taeyang y finalmente regresar al café para cumplir con su horario. Era rutina de Kang recoger a Jooheon a tiempo, así que...

**"¿A dónde fue Jooheon?"**

**"El jefe seguramente está en el segundo piso".**

Cuando Kang se acercó al mostrador, el personal se puso rígido y respondió en una única y rápida línea. Fue difícil familiarizarse con los empleados de su esposo, tal vez porque la primera imagen que tenían de él era la de un **acosador loco con problemas de salud.** Sin embargo, el próximo mes adquiriría oficialmente el puesto de jefe y esposo por lo que debería hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Kang fue directamente al segundo piso, con una sonrisa de negocios en la cara. Se arregló la ropa y se detuvo frente a la puerta que se usaba como oficina. Tocó el timbre sin dudarlo y esperó. Por supuesto que conocía la contraseña de la cerradura de la puerta, pero aún le gustaba hacerlo así. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal dentro del cuarto. Fue cuando volvió a presionar el timbre que las notificaciones de mensajes sonaron en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Jooheon.

_[Solo entra.]_

Parecía demasiado ocupado para abrir la puerta. _¿Pasó algo así en el café alguna vez?_ Mientras buscaba recuerdos dentro de su cabeza, Kang giró la cerradura de la puerta con un movimiento torpe de su mano derecha y después de abrir y casi empujar la madera, se congeló sin dar un solo paso: Dentro de la oficina estaba oscuro. No estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, pero era lo necesario como para hacer creer que era la última hora de la noche. Había persianas en todas las ventanas y como para iluminar la oscuridad, colocaron velas en medio de la oficina.

Jooheon se paró a un lado.

**"..."**

**"¿Puedes entrar rápido y cerrar la puerta?"**

El rostro de Jooheon estaba teñido de rojo así que, a pesar de que no podía entender qué estaba pasando en esta situación, Kang siguió constantemente las palabras de su esposo y entró por la puerta principal antes de cerrar con un fuerte golpe. Cuando se quitó los zapatos y miró hacia abajo, había pétalos de rosa esparcidos desde la puerta principal hasta las velas. 

**"... ¿Estos no son mis pétalos?"**

**"¡Porque no tuve tiempo de comprar flores! Muy bien, ven aquí rápido".**

Después de eso, Jooheon extendió una mano hacia Kang. El hombre parecía ser muy cuidadoso para no pisar los pétalos así que dio un paso a la vez y, a medida que se acercaba más y más, el rostro rojo brillante de Jooheon se hizo evidentemente más claro. Tenía el cabello bastante bien arreglado y era la primera vez que veía que se ponía un traje nuevo. El labio inferior lo tenía sujeto por sus dientes y sus pestañas no dejaban de revolotear. Los ojos le brillaban con una luz diferente a la habitual, iluminados con la vela parpadeante. Era una distancia que podría alcanzar si extendiera la mano... Y tan pronto como lo pensó, levantó sus dedos hacia Jooheon para acariciarle la mejilla.

Pero Jooheon fue más rápido que Kang.

Jooheon se arrodilló y empujó una caja roja entre sus manos para después proceder a abrir la tapa. Era un reloj...

**"Lee Kang, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"¿... Fue demasiado?"**

**"¡No! No, no es eso, estoy... Muy sorprendido. Wow."**

**"¿Entonces tu respuesta es...?'**

Un rostro joven se superpuso al rostro de Jooheon, mirándole con un semblante ligeramente nervioso. Tenerlo de frente le hacía pensar en el Jooheon de antes, un chico de 19 años que debió estar mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba ahora. Debió ser muy difícil para él, debió estar avergonzado. Tan pronto como recordó también el rostro que le había dicho que tenían una hija, el interior de sus párpados se calentó como fuego.

**"Lee Kang, tú... ¿Estás llorando?"**

**"No, no. Bueno... Es que me encanta, Jooheon. Gracias. Realmente estoy muy agradecido por esto."**

Jooheon dejó el reloj en el suelo y se levantó de un salto. Agarró la cara de Kang con ambas manos y lo besó bajo los párpados húmedos. Sonrió... Los ojos que estaban abiertos gradualmente se doblaron y se doblaron hasta cerrarse y la boca abierta se convirtió en una forma de media luna, curvándose hacía arriba. Una sonrisa impresionante se extendió sin saberlo por la cara del hombre frente a él.

**"Si hubiera sabido que te encantaría lo suficiente como para llorar, lo habría hecho desde antes. No había entendido lo querías..."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"Tú también querías recibir una propuesta. ¿No es verdad? Así que, es mi manera de demostrarte que te amo mucho también."**

**"... No quise decir eso".**

**"¿Eh?"**

Un momento de silencio fluyó entre las dos personas que se abrazaban con fuerza.

**"Entonces... ¿Por qué seguiste dándome un anillo?"**

**"Porque ninguno te gustaba. Traté de hacerlo hasta que pudieras sentirte cómodo con alguno".**

**"¿No lo usé? ¡Me los puse! No, ha sido varias veces que me he puesto hasta 3 en una sola mano."**

**"Cuando vas a la cafetería, no te los pones..."**

**"… Lee Kang, ¿Cuál crees que es mi trabajo?"**

La mirada, cargada de cariño honesto, llegó hasta su cara. Jooheon era el dueño de un gran café que siempre tenía muchos clientes. Cuando estaba ocupado, preparaba el café y servía los postres así que, por supuesto, no debería tener accesorios en sus manos para manipular nada de esto.

Kang volvió a poner los ojos en blanco hacia el otro lado: **"... Ni siquiera los utilizas el fin de semana".**

**"El café está más concurrido el fin de semana".**

**"Cuando condujimos juntos la semana pasada..."**

**"Primero pasé por el café".**

**"Te lo quitas todo el tiempo."**

Antes de que terminara de hablar, las cejas de Jooheon se pusieron todas arrugadas.

**"Kang, el anillo vale lo de una casa ¿Estás diciendo que tengo que llevarlo siempre?"**

**"No es lo suficiente para una casa, aproximadamente es para... ¿Una oficina?"**

A diferencia de Kang, que nació en una cuna de diamantes, Jooheon era una persona que sufría por perder incluso una pieza por valor de 5.000 wones. Cuando Jooheon levantó los ojos con fiereza, Kang fingió que no podía verlo y en silencio apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jooheon. _Como si un gato se acercara y se frotara la cabeza contra él_. Entonces, Jooheon lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarlo. Kang envolvió sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Jooheon y lo abrazó también para que no pudiera alejarse... Mientras sentía la suave sensación de la chaqueta del traje con las yemas de los dedos, levantó suavemente el dobladillo y se adentro para tocar también su camisa.

**"Lee Kang".**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Sin darle una respuesta, volvió la cabeza y besó donde se conectaban sus orejas y sus mejillas. Luego agarró suavemente la barbilla de Jooheon con la otra mano y lo levantó para morderle ligeramente el labio superior y luego el labio inferior también. El aliento que brotó de su boca fue tan dulce que sintió como si su garganta se quemara. Kang rápidamente invadió su interior y envolvió por completo su lengua:

**"Espera, espera un segundo..."**

Jooheon giró la cabeza para evitarlo y golpeó ligeramente el pecho de Kang. Luego dejó que le agarrara las manos y lo aproximó hasta que pegaron nariz con nariz... Jooheon suspiró al ver que los ojos de Kang se profundizaban gradualmente y se llenaban de calor.

**"Espera ¡Las velas! ¡Deberíamos apagar las velas primero!"**

Ante ese grito urgente, Kang dejó de moverse y volteó hacía la mesa. Jooheon rápidamente se soltó de sus brazos y comenzó a apagar las velas para no provocar un accidente.

**"Tienes que hacerlo así, es mejor tener cuidado."**

**"..."**

Luego Jooheon, quien miró a su esposo, se rascó la mejilla por un momento y murmuró con una voz que pareció ser increíblemente chiquita.

**"Y pues... Tengo un sofá aquí y, cuando lo abres, se convierte en una cama. Ya sabes. Podemos..."**

Kang se detuvo un momento y luego, silenciosamente comenzó a apagar las velas que también estaban detrás de los dos. Jooheon se rascó la barbilla con una cara confundida, preguntándose si tal vez no lo había oído _¿Pero no se acelera gradualmente la mano de Kang mientras las apaga?_ En un instante, Kang, que apagó todo ante la mirada atenta de Jooheon, se acercó a su nariz y se rió con ganas. De alguna manera, la saliva se le fue sin su conocimiento y, debido a que el sonido de tragar fue más fuerte de lo esperado, Jooheon se sonrojó. Kang besó la mejilla caliente de Jooheon y murmuró, con sus labios tocándose:

**"Usemos el sofá más tarde. Ahora estoy un poco desesperado."**

Después, intentó abrazar la espalda de Jooheon así que lo levantó, lo puso en el piso y subió su ropa hasta descubrirle el estómago... Jooheon recordó sin pensarlo una escena que vio en el **National** **Geographic** **Channel**. Un puma, que había trepado a un árbol para cazar un perezoso. Si es así, ¿¡¡Eso lo convierte en el maldito perezoso!!? Cuando Kang se inclinó, una sombra oscura cayó sobre su cara. Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Jooheon...

**"Primero tengo que hacerme cargo de esto, mi amado señor Joo-heon Yeo".**

**"¿Sabes que a veces te escuchas como un pervertido? Porque lo haces."**

**"Soy un pervertido, te casaste con un pervertido."**

Jooheon se rió y apretó profundamente los labios de Kang con los suyos. Cuando soltó todos los botones de su camisa, _sus manos lo tocaron tanto que el calor le hizo dar un brinco._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba increíblemente oscura. Jooheon parpadeó un par de veces más, luego buscó a tientas y encontró su teléfono celular. Comprobando la hora, descubrió que eran las 11:30 pm. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo se había quedado dormido...

En ese momento, alguien de repente le envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura y lo abrazó. _Evidentemente era Kang:_

**"Duerme más, mi amor. Debes estar cansado."**

**"Ujum... ¿Y Taeyang?"**

**"En la casa de mis padres. Le dije que pasaríamos por ella mañana por la mañana."**

Jooheon extendió la mano y acarició la cara de Kang, exhalando un suspiro tan fuerte como lo había escuchado hacer a él. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, **y ahora iban a casarse dentro de un día.** Ya no solo ante lo civil. Ambos decidieron invitar solo a sus parientes cercanos y amigos íntimos, pero había mucho que preparar igual. Tenían que revisar el trabajo de remodelación de la casa de luna de miel porque iban a irse de luna de miel larga, también había que ver las cosas para el café y la compra de su nuevo departamento. La mayoría de sus problemas se podían resolver utilizando mano de obra profesional con el poder del dinero, pero todavía no había nada concreto. De hecho, _en este momento no parecía ni siquiera ser un buen momento para él._ No había hecho nada diferente, pero de alguna manera su resistencia disminuyó por completo y a menudo se dormía como un pollo enfermo, en cualquier lugar. Incluso hoy, cuando estaba cenando con Kang y Taeyang... Fue el último recuerdo de hecho, escucharlos.

¿Cuándo se quedó dormido?

**"¿Cuándo me dormí?"**

**"Justo después de la cena. Estábamos viendo la televisión y tan pronto como te sentaste en el sofá de la sala para acompañarnos, te quedaste dormido. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre?"**

**"Oh, no te preocupes, estoy bien".**

Quitó la mano de sobre la cara de Kang y se la puso completamente en su propio rostro. Ahora no tenía hambre, pero era cierto que había tenido bastante a últimas fechas. Afortunadamente, su apetito se mantenía al margen de la comida que le daba Kang, por lo que no pasaba hambre nunca. En los últimos meses, Kang había estado a cargo de la cocina así que ahora lo estaba haciendo engordar.

A pesar de que todavía no tocaba fondo, después de analizarlo a detalle, llegó el momento de pensar que debería hacerse un chequeo médico. Un pensamiento inadvertido salió de su boca.

**"Quiero una limonada".**

**"¿Limonada?"**

**"Sí... De repente se me antojó".**

No le gustaba mucho el sabor amargo, así que esto fue extraño. A Taeyang le encantaban las bebidas ácidas, así que Kang las preparaba con frecuencia. Jooheon rara vez probaba ese tipo de sabores tan amargos. _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebió limonad_ _a?_ Jooheon, que buscaba recuerdos, tembló. 

**"¡Ah!"**

**"¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Algo te dolió?"**

**"No, no."**

Kang se levantó de su asiento y encendió la lámpara de dormir junto a la cama. La tenue luz anaranjada reveló el rostro de Kang, mirándole ansiosamente.

**"... No. Es que debo estar nervioso. Es mañana la boda".**

**"Va a ser una comida con mi familia. No tienes que estar nervioso".**

Su gran mano cubrió suavemente su frente y luego barrió su cabeza. Cuando Jooheon se rió tímidamente de su toque amoroso, Kang inclinó la cabeza y le besó la punta de la nariz.

**"Te daré limonada de inmediato ¿Bueno? La bebes y te duermes."**

Debido a Taeyang, todo tipo de naranjas y limones verdes estaban metidos en la alacena. Entre ellos, estaba el **Lemon Cheong** , que era el favorito de Taeyang. 

Jooheon se levantó mientras miraba todavía la parte superior de Kang, saliendo de la cama y también de la habitación. Una luz se filtró por la puerta que se abría porque aparentemente, la cocina se había quedado iluminada todo este tiempo...  
Cuando Jooheon, quien también salió de la pieza, pasó por el pasillo y entró a la cocina, Kang ya había hecho toda la limonada y estaba poniendo una pajita de metal en ella.

Jooheon tomó el vaso y se sentó a la mesa, Kang se sentó justo a su lado:

**"También practiqué mientras te despertabas".**

**"¿Qué prácticaste?"**

**"Hacer mis votos matrimoniales..."**

Dado que se trata de una boda pequeña celebrada por la familia, decidieron hacer tiempo para leer cartas. Kang y Jooheon se escribieron cartas el uno al otro, y la familia escribiría cartas a la pareja. Fue esta carta lo que más molestó a Jooheon de todos los procedimientos de preparación. Es decir, no podía escribir una sola carta ni hacer nada con solo un papel en blanco al frente. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle a Kang y de todos modos, le parecía raro hacerlo. Escribirle fue entonces, una tarea increíblemente difícil de hacer. Más aún, _porque al parecer Kang había terminado muy rápido._

**"Entonces léelo".**

**"Para mi amado Jooheon".**

Jooheon abrió los ojos a la primera frase cursi que apareció sin tener tiempo de preparación, aunque el contenido de la carta era sencillo. Jooheon cerró los ojos lentamente mientras bebía y escuchaba: Hablaba sobre la primera vez que se conocieron, lo lindo que le pareció, lo mucho que quería ser importante para él y así, innumerables páginas pasaron una y otra vez. Cada una más bonita que la anterior.

**"Vivamos felices para siempre, mi amor. Juntos los tres."**

Después de leer, la boca de Jooheon que todavía sostenía una popote, fue besada brevemente un par de veces más. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, _naturalmente se rió..._

Las páginas de la vida por las que otros pueden pasar fácilmente, nunca han sido fáciles para los dos. Hubo momentos en los que era doloroso y momentos en que se ahogaban... Jooheon inclinó la cabeza y se apoyó en el hombro de Kang. Cerró los ojos en silencio por la dulzura de la limonada que salía de la pajita y también, por su beso.  
  
Quizá, necesitaba revisar su carta un par de veces más antes de leerla también.

**< Fin>**


	4. Notas finales

**¡¡Gracias por leer ¡Lucha! Hasta el final!!**


End file.
